


Bar nights

by Cheythecheekster02



Series: Spencer Reid Chronicles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheythecheekster02/pseuds/Cheythecheekster02
Summary: You meet Spencer in a bar and realize that he isn't your type but he would he fun to mess around with.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920955
Kudos: 30





	Bar nights

You pouted from your chair at the hotel bar. You had gotten all dressed up, hoping to have one of the moments in the movies where the gorgeous man emerged from the smoke. You were wearing a fitted silk dress with the thinnest straps, something you had packed in case you had decided to go out. 

You were a traveling nurse, a weird occupation since most nurses were at one specific hospital. But you were a very experienced and knowledgeable nurse with so much crap on your resume that the different specialties were blending together. The one you had poured your heart into was labor and delivery, which made you requested by many different doctors, it kept your life exciting. You knocked back the last of your drink, noticing someone slip onto the bar stool at the very end of the bar. 

You immediately recognized him, he was at the hospital. You remember him flashing his badge at you, and you made a mental note to look him up later. 

Feeling slightly buzzed, you moved down to the stool next to him. He had a book out on the counter, he hadn’t even noticed you at first until you leaned over and looked at the book. It didn’t at all look interesting, but he seemed frazzled. 

You, being the seductress you were, bit your lip as you looked up at him. “Dr. Reid, right?”

His mouth opened and closed as if he was surprised you would even talk to him. “Y-yes. You were at the hospital.” He stammered out after some time. 

You giggled to yourself, pulling back to get a better look at him. He wasn’t exactly your type, he was really skinny and looked like he hadn’t slept in days. You were a plus sized goddess, but that didn’t stop your mind from skipping happily into the gutter where she danced happily as she imagined all the dirty things he could do to you. 

“I’m (Y/N), we met briefly at the hospital...but I’m hoping to know you better.” You purred, watching him take in your words and blush when he understood the meaning of them. 

“Uhm, uh, you can call me Spencer.” He stumbled out. 

He was different from most the men you had fooled around with, others would have been puffing out their chest and trying to woo you with stories of how manly they were. Those were the ones who were not very good in bed, too quick and no release for you. 

You leaned on the counter with your left elbow on the counter, the other strap to your dress slipped from your shoulder ever so slightly, it was enough for Spencer’s eyes to immediately move to it. 

“What do you do at the FBI, Dr. Reid?” You purred, loving the way he was getting flustered by the smallest things that you were doing. 

Spencer cleared his throat, “I, uhm, am part of the behavioral analysis unit--we catch serial killers.” 

You smiled at him, “Sounds like a cool job.” You said as you waved the bartender over to get a drink. 

Something in Spencer seemed to light up when you said that. “Uhm, what do you do?” 

You giggled at his question. “Well, silly, I work at the hospital,” You said and he must have realized the ridiculousness of his question, “But I am a traveling nurse, it can be a little exhausting but I enjoy it, it makes me appreciate my time at home more.” 

Spencer nodded his head. Normally you didn’t go into detail about your job, wanting to get straight to the business, but Spencer felt very welcoming and he felt different. After that you lead the conversation the rest of the night, you talked about silly things, serious things, talked until the hotel bar closed. 

You were not as drunk as you hoped to be, Spencer hadn’t touched a drink the entire time you had been at the bar talking. You nudged Spencer with your shoulder lightly with a grin. 

“Do you wanna maybe come up to my room...maybe get out of those clothes...maybe make out a little?” You said as you moved closer to him. 

Your chest was almost touching his as the heels you were wearing made you almost as tall as he was. He didn’t seem flustered as you stared into his eyes, they were still timid but deep in those hazel pools, there was arousal swirling. Your mouth was nearly touching him and you could feel him suck in air when you brushed your lips together. 

You decided to just make your move, kissing him aggressively, and running your hands from his shoulders to his hips moving them around to his ass to squeeze it. Spencer’s hands moved so they were cupping your face and he returned your kiss with equal aggression. He didn’t seem to mind your wandering hands as he became more dominant over the kiss. You moaned into his mouth when he bit your bottom lip clumsily. Hearing you moan must have made him more excited because his hands started to move lower which made your lady parts extremely excited. 

Just as one of his hands were about to cup your breast, something made him pull away. You blinked a few times before you noticed the blonde woman standing a few feet away from where the two of you were frantically feeling each other up. 

“I’ve been calling your name for a few minutes, Spence.” She said, a little annoyance in her voice. 

You leaned into Spencer on shaky legs, slipping a card with your number into his back pocket before getting one last feel of his ass. “This seems important, but after whatever you have to do, you should call me sometime, Dr. Reid.” You purred before you walked away to the elevators. 

He looked damn adorable standing there flustered as his eyes tried to process what you had just done. 

~

Horny and irritated were the only emotions you were feeling as you packed up your things for your early flight in the morning. Spencer had not called your back, and you had not even seen him at the hotel in the last few days. It also hadn’t helped that the hospital you were working at had a bunch of sour ass nurses. For once, you were excited to just go home and tell your best friend about this horrible trip. 

You stared at the disaster that was your room, you had spent the entire week waking up late so scrubs were thrown around the room as well as the rest of your clothes. You had just gotten out of the shower, in your hoodie and sweatpants, seeing as you enjoyed your room freezing. You began to clean up the disaster and decided that folding your clothes was too hard so you were shoving them into your suitcase. 

You could see an image of your mother frowning at you which kind of made you miss her more even if she was a hardass. You sighed, giving up on packing, just wanting to lay down in your bed. 

Just as you had pulled the covers back, the bag still on the other side of the bed, you heard someone knock on the door. You looked toward your night stand where you had hidden a can of bear mace your dad had given you for your birthday, but decided against it. You walked towards the door and opened it, not even going to bother with looking out the peephole. Opening the door revealed a very nervous Dr. Reid who couldn’t seem to stand still. 

He blinked at you, as if he was expecting the same goddess from the bar to open the door. Little did he know, you didn’t get glammed up everyday after a near sixteen hour shift. 

“You must make house calls often, Dr. Reid.” You said with a little annoyance as you walked away from the door, leaving it open so that he could walk in. 

You moved the bag from the bed and pulled the blanket off in hopes that this was going to end where you wanted it to end. Spencer said nothing as you did so, but you could feel his eyes on other parts of you, proving that he seemed to like you in both looks. You smirked to yourself as you sat on the edge of the bed leaning back and propping yourself up on your elbows. 

“What brings you here to my little abode, Spencer?” You asked softly as he stood in front of you, he seemed rather flustered. 

He cleared his throat, “I-I was hoping to see you again.” 

You flashed him a big smile, “Now that you’re here, why don’t we finished what we started, hm?” 

He took a step forward, but his eyes were unsure, “Uhm, uh, d-do you know the statistics on STD’s on a one night stand?” He blundered out with very red cheeks. 

You had assumed he wasn’t good with women, but geez this boy was acting like he had never even seen one naked. He was very pure, which made you giggle to yourself. “I don’t Dr. Reid, but I can gaurentee you I do not have any STD’s. Let me show you something.”

You got up from your place on the bed and moved to grab the chair that was next to the bathroom door. You moved it so that it was closer to the bed, but not too close. Grabbing Spencer by the arm, you tried to ignore his lack of meat as you sat him down in the chair. You then returned to your seat on the end of the bed and stared at him. 

“Have you ever even had sex?” You asked him

This seemed to make him embarassed, he adjusted in his chair, and cleared his throat agressively. “Y-yes.”

You nodded your head, “How about porn?” 

Spencer seemed flabbergasted that you would even ask that, like he was being asked by a priest. You rolled your eyes and stood up and then pulled your sweat pants and sweat shirt off. You had been wearing strictly pretty panties for the last few days hoping this motherfucker would call, but I guess it did pay off--even if you had wished it would have been sooner. Your Lady Nether was a little too big for most pretty panties, she was gorgeous all the same, but you still tried to get her to fit in these almost see through lace panties. 

Spencer stared at your body wide eyed as you sat back on the bed, “I am going to give you a very exciting show, Dr. Red, try not to get too excited.” You purred with a wink as you laid back on the bed and put your feet on the edge, spreading your legs apart to give the perfect view. You heard Spencer whimper as you stroked the outside of your lace panties, moaning lightly at the friction of your fingers. 

You decided that you wouldn’t look at Spencer to make sure he was looking since you could feel his eyes hyperfocused on your pussy. You hummed as you slipped your thumbs into the waistband of your panties and pulled them down ever so slowly. Once they were off, you tossed them at Spencer and they landed in his lap. You watched as his face turned a few shades darker. 

You giggled as you settled back down, your fingers spreading your lips open so that he could get a good view. He sure was making quite a bit of noise and you hadn’t even gotten to the best part. 

You dipped your fingers in causing the both of you to moan at the same time, you heard him whine once again when you pulled your fingers out of your entrance to circle them around your clit. You gasped and your hips bucked involuntarily as shocks of pure pleasure traveled up your spine. You kept moving your fingers in slow circles, the heat building up in your stomach as the room began to fill with your pants and moans. 

You began to move your fingers faster, “Oh, Dr. Reid!” You moaned out as your back arched off the bed, you were no where near an orgasm yet, but you knew that moaning that out would really get him riled up. 

You felt someone else's fingers enter you, reaching a spot that made your legs tremble. You cried out, your orgasm was coming, she was sprinting down with excitement. Opening your eyes, you seen that Spencer was crouched at the edge of the bed, his eyes staring at your pussy hunrgily as you played with yourself. 

He began to move his fingers faster, “Fuck baby, who knew you were so good with your fingers.” You moaned out as your legs began to shake violently, alerting you that your orgasm was very close. 

You moved your fingers faster, the increased speed making your back arch high off the bed as your release hit you. Your heavy breathing filled the room as you propped yourself up on your elbows weakly, your inner goddess was still not yet satisfied. 

Spencer’s face was flushed, his eyes still on your pussy, but they were dark with arousal. “I want to fuck you now.” He said huskily. 

You purred in excitement as you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him gently. He got the hint and crawled up the bed before situating his buldge to rub against your soaking core. You moaned loudly as one of his hands grabbed your boob aggressively. 

“You’re so wet for me, (Y/N).” Spencer grunted out, his demeanor had changed. He had gone from innocent boy to one horny ass man. 

You arched your back again when his fingers found your sensitive nub, he was bewitched by your pussy. 

You wanted to sob at how much you wanted him inside you, not his fingers, his hard cock which he was rubbing against you. “Oh, please--please, fuck me!” You hissed out as he kissed and bit at your neck. 

He seemed to ignore that part, focusing on exploring your body. Fed up, you began to aggressively fumble with his clothes. You got his pants unbuttoned and unzipped but got distracted when he captured your mouth with his, kissing you hungrily. You whined into the kiss as you gave up and submitted to his onslaught, gone was your whorish confidence and it was replaced by a need so deep that you were dizzy from it. 

His hands tangled in your hair while he kissed you and you felt like you could cum from just a kiss. When he pulled away, you noticed he had already taken his pants off. He had a beautiful dick, it was a little bit above average but you didn’t judge on dick size--you judged on how well they used it. Spencer moved off the bed to take off his shirt and before he got back on the bed he stopped to admire you. 

“Your so beautiful.” He breathed out as he crawled back on top of you. 

The haze was evaporated just enough for you to fire back, “You’re not too bad yourself.” 

After that, he was on you like an animal again. He got your bra off so fast you didn’t even know it had come off until his tongue circuled your nipple making you let out a string of curses. His other hand pinched and pulled at your other nipple. 

“Oh, fuck, Spencer.” You moaned as your fingers laced through his hair, tugging at it harshly. 

Spencer released your nipple loudly. Your back arched nearly into space when you felt him rub his pulsating cock between your folds. 

“Please,” You hissed out when you felt the tip of his cock barely push in. 

Spencer didn’t look like he had much left of himself to tease you so he obliged and thrusted once hard and he was in. You had underestimate his size, he was so delectably wide that your toes curled just having him inside you. 

“So..tight.” Spencer choked out as he pulled back out before he thrusted back into you. 

You cried out, your nails digging into his shoulders as he kept thrusting into you slowly. You regretted all that shit talking you had done at the bar when he began to move his hips faster. 

“Spencer!” You cried out. 

Spencer didn’t even seem to remember how to speak as he thrusted into you, sweat was beading on his brow as he seemed to only be able to focus on what he was doing. His hips stuttered when your hips bucked up to meet his, but that only seemed to excite him more as he began to move more rapidly. 

You were squirming, trying to move away as an orgasm came out from the shrubs it seemed, and this one felt like she had been taking steroids. When your orgasm finally hit, your back arched painfully and it felt like you were stuck there as a loud sound that you couldn’t identify came from your mouth. 

Spencer was quick to follow after that, a string of curses leaving his mouth before he fell on top of you. You both stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Your legs still shook and you had barely even came down from your high when you felt him pull out of you and lay next to you. You rolled over and looked at Spencer. 

He had this after sex glow that made him more attractive to you. “I told you I was fun.” You said with a small smile. 

Spencer turned, his face was still really flushed, but he caught you off gaurd when he flashed a smile at you and reached up to touch your cheek softly. If your inner goddess wasn’t so tired, she would be wanting for more rounds. 

“I would enjoy to do this again.” He said softly. 

You chuckled at his innocence, “Well there are sites for hookups, I just furthered your knowledge.” You winked at him. 

He stared back blankly, “I-I meant with you, (Y/N).”

It was now your turn to get red in the face and stare at him flabbergasted. No one had really said something like that to you, your mom had asked you one time what you would do if one of your many hookups turned into something but you had brushed it off. 

You sat up, “Wh-We don’t even live anywhere near each other!” You scoffed at him. 

You got off the bed and began to rifle through the clothes on the floor for your panties and bra, but that fucker must have tossed them out the damn window. 

“I, uhm, actually had one of my friends look into that.” He said nonchalantly, “You only live a few blocks from me.” 

You turned to look at him, bra in one hand and panties in the other. You knew you should be angry, but your inner goddess was so happy about the possibility of sex anytime that it was sort of pushed out of your mind. You smiled big at him which made him smile back before you crawled back into the bed with more sex in mind.


End file.
